Quidditch Tournament
by Mara2
Summary: One of the Hogwarts teams gets a chance to play in America. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the gang are in their fifth year. I'm reloding this with that new chapter function, and I will have the next part up soon. Thanks, Mara
1. Default Chapter Title

Quidditch Tournament  
** Disclaimer : These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, though I wish they are mine. There's a quidditch tournament in the U.S.A. and one of the Hogwarts teams gets to go.**  


"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. This year, we have recieved a huge opportunity. Hogwarts has been invited to a national quidditch tournament in New York State. There's a big wizarding school there called TASOM, The American School of Magic. So, Hogwart's quidditch tournament will take place all in the months of September and October. I will personaly be taking the winning team to The States where we will be spending the rest of the school year." Albus Dumbledore says. He tries to ignore Minerva McGonagall's look. He stares out at the sea of excited faces staring up at him. Finally, he looks down at the woman sitting next to him,the woman he loves. There's a smile on her face, but Albus can tell it's fake. Her eyes show the pain he knows she's feeling. Albus shakes his head and turns back to his students. "The first matches will be in three weeks. Captains, please see me during lunch tomorrow so we can go over the details." Albus sits down and turns to try and explain to Minerva, but she's gone. Albus looks around and spots her over at the Gryffindor table Minverva pushes the speach to the back of her mind. Her house team needs a captain, and that's what's important right now. "Harry, will you please gather the team and meet me in the Transfiguration room," she says to Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker. "She seems kind of angry," Ron says as she walks away, earning a glare from Hermione. "Yeah, I'd better go see what she wants," Harry says, getting up followed by Katie, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. "What do you think she wants?" George asks as they leave the Great Hall. "Who knows," Alicia answers. They reach the door and Harry opens it nervously. Professor McGonagall is no where in sight. The team sits down and waits, listening to Fred and George tell a story of how they made their back pond into a whirlpool and got Percy stuck in it over the summer. Finally, Professor McGonagall rushes in, her robes billowing behing her. "Sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to." They all nod, and she continues. "As you all know, Wood has graduated so a new captain has to be picked, and tonight. I want you practicing tomorrow, it will be a great opportunity to play in the states. I've heard those teams are very good. The new captain has to be picked anonimously." "I think Harry should be it," Katie suggests. "Yeah." "That's good, Harry will be perfect," all five players agree. "Well, Harry, do you accept the captaincy? It's a big job," Professor McGonagall says, smiling at him. Harry's so surprised he can't say anything for a moment. Then a rush of excitement fills him. "Yes, I do. I know, I'll do everything I can. We're going to go to the States to play if I have anything to say about it." Harry says, smiling at the team. "Very good. Here's a list of times I've reserved for you for the next couple weeks. Professor Dumbledore has the game schedules, you have to see him during lunch tomorrow." "Thank you." The team stands up and talks excitedly about the chance to play in the U.S. Angelina told them about some things her cousin had told her about the teams in the states. When they get past the Fat Lady, the rest of the Gryffindors have a party going on to celebrate the new captain. Harry smiles as he talks with Ron and Hermione about their huge chance. ******************************************************************  
Albus paces their family room. The front door opens into the kitchen, which is open to the family room. The bedroom is on the right. Albus watches the kitchen desperately. He knows he should have told Minerva about the trip, but he had just never been able to get it out. The door finally opens, and Minerva glides in, her robes gliding behind her. She walks into the bedroom without even a glance in Albus's directions. "Minerva, can we talk?" Albus calls from the family room. Minerva appears in the doorway. "So now you want to talk, huh? You couldn't talk before, huh?" Albus winces at her words. "Minnie, please." She looses her cool at this and her anger takes over. "No, Albus. How could you do this?" She yells at him. He makes to say something, but she keeps yelling. "We've together for years Albus, and I've never kept anything from you. Why did I have to learn that you're leaving infront of the whole school? Why couldn't you have atleast told me when we were alone, so that I could find out first? "Minnie, please, relax. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to get upset." "And learning about this infront of everybody is any better?! I can't believe you." "I couldn't pass it up. It's such a good opportunity for the students. Not even just the quidditch, you know the magic is different over there. I couldn't pass it up." Minerva can't argue with this, so she takes a different route. "Yes, and this quidditch thing, it would have been nice to know that the tournament starts in 3 weeks a little earlier. My team doesn't have a keeper or a captain, and I want them to win more than anything. It gives the other houses a huge advantage!" "And I'm really sorry for that. Do you have a captain?" Minerva glares at him. "The team voted for Harry, but he's a little young. I'm worried about him not knowing what to do, added stress." Albus makes to move a step closer to her. "Harry will be fine. He's been through more in his life than anone int his school, more than most of the teachers." Minerva takes a step back and her anger returns. "No, Albus. You're not gonna get me off track. Potter is beyond the point. The point is that you're leaving me." Tears start to roll down her cheeks. "It's basicly the same affect as leaving me." Minerva breaks down. It's been years since she has yelled like this, especialy not at Albus. She folds into Albus's arms and her fears and worries come rushing to the front of her mind as sobs. "I"m sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you. I don't know how I'm going to live for a whole school year without you!" "Albus, I'm sorry I got so mad. It's just, we've never been apart for half this amount of time. I don't know what I'm gonna do coming home at night to an empty apartment and waking up in an empty bed."

Albus looks at her. He brushes his fingers across her soft cheek, then kisses her gently.

"Minnie, we've still got a couple months and it will only be for a few months. Tell you what, we'll go away this summer for a vacation. Where ever you want." Minnie smiles at him. "I love you." "I love you too." *****************************************************************  
"Wow, I still can't belive you're captain. I mean, wow!" Ron says at lunch the next day. Harry gives him an exasperated look. That is all he's said since finding out last night. But, then again, Hermione wasn't being much better. "Harry, I think you should go about this as a wonderful learning experience, not a chance to play quidditch." Hermione said. Ron gives her an exasperated look. Harry, sick of all this, is thankful when he sees Professor McGonagall coming his way. "Potter, team captains are meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Please come with me." Harry says good bye to Ron and Hermione and follows Minerva to an empty class room. Harry's the last of the 4 captains to arrive so he comes in quietly and sits next to Professor McGonagall. "As you all know," Professor Dumbledore starts, giving Harry a small smile, "the quidditch championship is going to have to be quick and early this year. Are all your teams ready?" The other three captains nodded. "Yes, we will be," Harry says when its his turn to answer. At his response, Professor McGonagall grins. "So," Albus continues, "the first games will be in two weeks. I know it goes against tradition, but there's going to have to be one game Saturday and one Sunday. You all have the next week off. The next week you play. Next week off, then the final week you all play. It's the only fair way to do it." Harry tries not to show his panic at the thought of the first game being in two weeks. He's greatful when Professor McGonagall tell him to stay after so they can talk. "Harry, will the team be ready?" She asks anxiously. Harry knows she wants the team to win just as much as he does. Harry nods. "All of our returning players are over fifth year, so they'll all be in good shape. Plus, I'm planning on running pretty hard practices. The problem is that we don't have a keeper." Professor McGonagall paces the room. Harry watches her go back and forth, back and forth for 5 minutes before she sighs and sits down. "Well, what I can do is get you out of some of your classes so you can go to first year flying lessons. But it's doubtful you'll find anyone there. You're going to have to put up signs and hold tryouts, though it goes against Hogwarts traditon. Players always just are seen, not tried out, but there's not enough time." "Okay, when's the first flying lesson?" Harry asks. "This afternoon. What do you have?" "Divination," Harry answers. Minerva doesn't try hard to hide her scorn. "Well, I can get you out of that. It's nothing terribly important." Harry grins at her. "Thanks, Professor McGonagall." "Hey, it's all for the team. I expect you to win, it's a great opportunity." Harry gets up and walks out onto the grounds. Harry watches the first years argue over broomsticks while waiting for Madam Hooch. When she arrives, Harry walks up to her. "I know Potter. Professor McGonagall's already told me you are going to be here. Just watch and if you need to see anyone specialy, just pull them aside." Harry nods and walks around the greens, watching the first years try to call there brooms to their hands. After and hour, Harry is becoming depressed. Not one student could even lift up their broom, none-the-less fly and stop quidditch balls at the same time. The class ends and Harry greatfuly calls his own Firebolt to him and flies high into the air. The young Gryffindors watch in amazement as he does loops and twirls and dives. It feels wonderful to be in the air again. All summer Harry couldn't play. The Dursley's had taken his broom away from him. "Harry! Harry! Get down, these first years' jaws are gonna be stuck to the ground in a minute," calls George from the ground. Harry does a spectacular dive and lands perfectly infront of the team who has all gathered in the grounds, grinning. "Ready for our first practice?" Harry asks. The minute he gets it out he knows it was a stupid idea for the Weasley twins go wooping and hollering down the hill to the quidditch field. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Harry run after them. By the time they get to the changing rooms, they're all out of breath and laughing so hard that Harry thinks he's going to die. "Okay, team, sit down. Now, Oliver was a great captain, and I'm not even going to try to live up to his long speaches, so lets go play some quidditch!" The practice is magnificent. The team flies perfectly in sync with each other. They do drills that they could barely do at the end of last year flawlessly. At the end of practice, Harry grins at his team. "All we need is a tiny bit of rust taken off and a keeper, and we'll be fine. Lets all go get some sleep, early practice tomorrow morning. Before sunrise." "Harry . . ." everyone groans at him. "I don't choose practice times. That's Professor McGonagall's job." ****************************************************************  
"You found anyone yet, Harry?" Hermione asks as they make their way to Herbology. "No," Harry sighs, "None of the first years can even mount their brooms yet." "Don't worry, you'll find someone," Hermione tells him. "Yeah, maybe today," Ron adds. "Yeah, maybe," Harry says as he breaks off from them and heads over to Madam Hooch's class. The beginning of the lesson was much the same as usual. But Harry's eye caught someone towards the back of the group. He was playing with his broomstick, not listening to Madam Hooch. Harry watchee as the boy calles his broomstick to him and it stops at perfect mounting height. The boy looks up and scowels at Harry. Harry notices that this boy has never been to a lesson before. Harry turns away and walks up the field, but still keeps a close eye on the boy. Finally, the first years were beginning to fly. The boy flies high and makes quick swerves and dodges in the air like a pro. Harry makes his way to go talk to the boy, but then he notices Professor McGonagall walking towards them, looking furious. "Mr. Callahan, what do you think you are doing? Come with me this instant." Professor McGonagall yells at the boy, who is looking terrified. Harry hurries after them as the march up the hill and into the castle. "Professor, can I please have a word with you?" Harry asks, panting, when he catches up to them. "Just a minute Potter, after I return Mr. Callahan to his class." "No, that's what I need to talk to you about," Harry tells her quickly. Minerva gives him a puzzled look, but lead them into a deserted classroom to their left. Callahan stand in a corner while Harry and Professor McGonagall have a hurried, whispered conversation. "What is it you want, Potter?" "I was watching this boy fly, I think he might be our new keeper." "What?" Professor McGonagall asks, amazed. "Well, I don't know. Can we go down and watch him fly? Please . . ." Professor McGonagall looks at the boy with an uncertain eye but relents to Harry's pleading. "What's your name?" Harry asks the boy as they make their way back out to the fields, following Professor McGonagall. "Andrew Callahan, but you can call me Andy. You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Andy asks nervously. Harry smiles and shakes his hand. "Yes, I am." "Where are you taking me?" "Um, I'm the Gryffindor quidditch captain and the team needs a keeper. Do you know anything about quidditch?" Andy gives him and embarrased look. "Um, no. They canceled the tournament last year, and I'm a muggle . . ." Harry just stares at him. "Last year?" "Yeah, that's why I'm in trouble. I'm a second year but I wanted to fly so I kinda skipped class to join the first years." Harry laughs. "Well, lets see your flying." Harry stands next to Professor McGonagall which is the only thing that keeps him from not jumping up and down. Andy can really fly! "Professor, he looks really good." Minerva still looks doubtful. "He's quite a rulebreaker, I'm not sure if you'll have time to train him. He's quite young." Harry watches while Andy makes another flip and Harry just knows that he's the one. "Professor, remember how you said that usually players just come to us, well I've got this really big feeling that he's the one." Minerva looks down at Harry and smiles. "Well, then, we've got ourselves a keeper." Harry grins back and calls Andy down. He tells him the good news. they spend the lunch time together discussing the rules of quidditch, since Andy doesn't know any of them. After a week of practice, Andy fits in perfectly and is well liked by the rest of the team. Harry smiles to himself as he falls asleep Thursday night before the first match. 

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. Hope you enjoyed. For more fanfics and continuation of this one go to www.members.aol.com/marajs19. Thank you!**


	2. Default Chapter Title

Quidditch Tournament  
Disclaimer : These characters and J.K. Rowling's. This is the second part to the story of a Hogwarts quidditch team going to the states. Harry and company are in their 5th year.  


Harry wakes up at 6 o'clock, Friday morning. He quickly dresses and rushes down to the quidditch fiels. Professor McGonagall had felt that, with a new keeper and all, the team should practice Friday morning and afternoon. On the way down to the field, Harry meets up with Fred and George who are both yawning. "Little early for practice, huh Harry." "Sorry, not my choice, but this is insane. I'm going to have a talk with Professor McGonagall soon." Harry answers, yawning himself. The practice went awful. After trying to talk to the team, which was impossible under the condition of Harry's nervous stomach, they go out and start flying. After an hour, Harry practices a dive but he is unable to pull out of it due to his wandering mind. He lands face first in the mud, splashing Angeling and Katie. "That's it," Harry yells. "We're all going back to the castle, taking hot showers, and starting over again this afternoon." With this the team rejoices and they make their way back up the hill together. Harry takes a long, hot shower, but this only makes him even more nervous. The day goes as badly as the practice. Professor McGonagall yells at him three times during Transfiguration for not paying attention and he forgets the major ingredient in a Potions' test. "Harry," Hermione says, trying to get his attention for the fifth straight time. They're on their way down to the Quidditch field for Harry's afternoon practice. Harry's head jerks up. "What?" Hermione sighs, exasperated. "What's with you? You've been wandering off all day?" "Huh?" Harry asks, surprised. Ron gives him a bewildered look. "Remember Transfiguration?" "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm just a little nervous, that's all. This is a big match, I want to play in the US so bad." Harry tells them as they split up, Harry to the locker room and Ron and Hermione to the pond. They have a Potions' lab to do. The practice goes much better. The team works well together, and Harry pulls out of all his dives. He meets back up with Ron and Hermione at the dinner table, considerably less nervous, though still a bit. ************************************************************************ Harry wakes up Saturday morning at 4 o'clock. He gets out of bed and dresses in his robes. He grabs his Firebolt and his quidditch robes and makes his way down to the common room. Angelina and Alicia are already there. "Couldn't sleep?" Harry asks, and they nod. At 4:30, Fred and George appear, soon followed by Andy and Katie. "So, everyone's here, lets go down to the great hall before the common room starts to fill up." Harry tells his team, who all look greatful at this suggestion. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, food appears instantly. Fred and George pile their plates high, but don't eat much. The team talks about gossip, and this and that quietly. Not soon after Professor McGonagall appears and comes over to them, since the great hall otherwise deserted. "A little nervous, are we?" She asks cheerfully. They look up at her, but no one says anything. "Just a little, Professor," Angelina finally answers. This is obviously a lie. Professor McGonagall looks down the table at Andy, who is rocking back and forth and biting his nails, though there is nothing left of them. Professor McGonagall sits with them until the great hall starts to fill up. Then she wishes the team luck and glides over to the staff table. "Professors don't usually eat with their students," Albus tells her quietly as she takes her seat to his right. "I know, but I've never seen the team more nervous. I was down here at 5:15, and they were the only ones here. Is that a crime?" She asks, smiling at him. "Of course not," He answers, giving her a loving look, which he quickly hides. At about seven thirty, the team stands up and they make their way down to the Quidditch field. "Good luck Harry," Hermione tells him before he leaves. "Yeah, beat those Hufflepuffs," Ron adds excitedly. The locker room is quiet as everyone dresses into their Gryffindor Quidditch robes. "Well, team, Oliver was always the one for long speaches, not me. So, fly hard and just do everything we practiced," Harry tells the team who laugh at his opening coment. They walk onto the field to cheers from the crowd. Harry shakes the Hufflepuff captain's hand then lifts off at Madam Hooch's whistle. As Harry flies high into the air, he leaves his nerves on the ground. "Angelina has the quaffle," Lee Jordan, the comentator, says. "She takes it down the field and YES, she scores. Gryffindor leads 10-0." Harry flies around, putting his firebolt through it's pases. The Hufflepuff seeker tries to keep up with him, but soon lags behind. Harry does a loop in the air as Katie makes the score 90-10 Gryffindor. Harry watches as Andy makes a great save, and lets out a little yell of approval. Hufflepuff is gaining points, making the distance between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's scores minute. The score is now 90-60. Another goal, another, and Hufflepuff has tied the score 90-90. Harry looks around desperately for the snitch. _ I need to get the snitch soon,_ Harry thinks to himself. "And Angelina has the quaffle again, she passes it to Alicia. Nice move Alicia. YES, YES Gryffindor is back in the lead 100-90," Lee Jorday tells the crowd. Harry does another flip in the air to show his excitement, and that's when he sees it. The little golden snitch hoovering right above the ground. Harry goes into a quick dive and pulls out of it right before he hits the ground, the tiny wings beating against his hands. The team rushes forward and they all land on the ground in a heap of laughing Gryffindors. Harry congratulates his time on their great game. "Harry, that was amazing," Ron tells him for the hundredth time on their way back up to the castle. "Yeah, you did a really nice job," Hermione tells him, grinning. "Hey, you three coming? Gryffindor common room, Fred and George are throwing a party," Andy calls to them from above. All three start laughing and race up the hill, up the marble staircase and into the common room. It is one of the best nights Harry has ever had. He and Ron and Hermione sit together at one of the long tables, eating chocolate frogs and listening to Fred tell a story. "Yeah, so this man came up to us, right, and he just nodded. George and I looked at each other and just nodded. We'll do anything to get Percy in trouble." Harry yawns. "I'm going upstairs for a moment. I want to write a letter to snuffles, and tell him about the match." "Okay," Hermione says as he gets up and walks past the groups of partying Gryffindors and up the stairs to their circular room. Harry takes out his bag and starts shifting through it for a piece of parchment and a quill. He pulls out a little leather book, puzzled. _ This isn't mine. Maybe it's a journal or something, maybe I grabbed it in the common room by mistake.__ He made to put it back in his bag, but something made him stop. Harry looks at the cover closely. There's an old Scottish symbol on the front. It's really pretty. Harry notices that only an old leather tie is keeping the little book closed. Harry looks around him quickly, then pulls closed the curtains of his 4-poster. Slowly, he opens the book. He looks at the first page, and a funny feeling comes over him. ************************************************************************ Minerva stands at the sink, thinking about Gryffindor's victory. She sighs and glances over her shoulder at Albus. She turns back to the sink, deep in thought. Then, her need to voice her feeling overtakes her and she says it, her back still to him. "Albus, I'm gonna miss you so much. What am I going to do with out you?" He puts down the letter he's reading and goes to her, putting his arms around her waist. She leans back and rests her head on his chest. He kisses her forhead. "I'll be thinking about you every minute of every day," he tells her gently. Minnie sighs. "I just wish we could see each other atleast over the holidays." "I can't come home, you know that. Some students are going to want to stay at Tasom for the break. Especially is Gryffindor goes, Harry has no place else to go." "Albus, can't you just make other arrangements?" He lets go of her and steps back, trying to control his anger. "Minerva, how could you ask that? I've spent my life working for the students. How could you ask me to leave them now?" He looks at the tears in her eyes as she turns to face him. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I just can't imagine living without seeing you for a year. Without waking up with you beside me, going to bed with you beside me. Knowing that I am safe because you are with me." Minerva says, tears rolling down her face. Albus puts his fingers on her soft cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry Minnie. I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just worried about leaving you. The world is becoming dangerous, I don't want to leave you alone. Voldemort's becoming strong again. I'm scared for you, and I'm scared for the students. Hogwarts will be the target of his attention once I leave." Minerva looks into Albus' eyes and the pressure of what he's leaving her here to do comes pounding down on her and silent tears come to her eyes. Albus quickly wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. She cries into his shoulder for a minute. "How am I going to keep this school out of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hands? If Hogwarts is given to him, we're doomed," She finally gets out. He steps back so he can look into her face. He grips her shoulders. "Minerva McGonagall, look at me. I wouldn't leave you alone to run this school is I didn't think you could handle it. Minnie, you have to be strong, okay?" Minerva sighs. "Okay, okay," she says, pulling herself together. "Hogwarts will be intact, in my hands, when you return." Albus smiles at her and kisses her long and gently. Suddenly, Albus gets a feeling of overpowering strength somewhere in the castle. He searches for the source, and his mind tells him it's coming from Gryffindor tower, from Harry. He just sighs, and ignores the fact, knowing that whatever it is, Harry has to face it alone. _

** Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. If I get reviews I'll post the next part soon. Thanks, Mara**


	3. Default Chapter Title

Quidditch Tournament : Part 3  


**Disclaimer : These are not my characters, their J.K. Rowlings, though I truly wish they were mine. Anyway, this is the third part of my ongoing fanfic. One of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams will get a chance to go play in the states.**

Harry's only felt this feeling once before, during his 2nd year. When he went into Tom Riddle's diary and saw the past through his eyes. This time is much the same. Except, Harry has a destinct feeling that he is viewing the future. The room is cheerful. Harry watches as three students in different colored robes talk to three students in black robes. They're from Hogwarts, they're on the Slytherin quidditch team. Suddenly, Harry hears a low, drowling voice and turns around." "It's nice here in the States, but Hogwarts really is much better," Draco Malfoy's telling a girl in a light pink robe. Harry looks disgustadly at Malfoy, then walks to the other side of the room. There's a large fire blazing and lanterns lining all walls in the long room. Suddenlly, a feel of dread seems to come from the front of the room, near the doors, and continue back wards. The lanterns start to quaver and the fire goes out. Harry makes his way to the front of the the room, where the dread is thickest. When Harry gets past the students, he stops, dead. Voldemort is there, in front of them, with Wormtail at his side. "Ah, I see you all quake at my feet. Well, not many supporters here, are there. Where is Malfoy?" Voldemort asks, his voice sending tendrals of ice down Harry's spine. "Here, my lord," Draco says, coming forth and bowing. "Stand aside, my young follower. Now, all is gone," Voldemort motions for Wormtail to take Malfoy to the empty corner in the front of the room. Suddenly, Dumbledore comes forth from the shadows. He seems weak, and is caughing wildly. "You will not do it, Tom. I am here to stop it." "You are nothing but an old man with an awful fever. The fever you have has made you too weak to stand against me, so stand aside." Voldemort says in scorn. But, Dumbledore doesn't move. He pulls out his wand and points it at Voldemort, but Voldemort is quicker. Dumbledore falls to the ground in a heap. What happens next, Harry will never forget. Suddenly, the room fills with an awful, dreadful, blaring light which Harry can not see through. When the light clears, Harry gasps. The room is filled with dead bodies. Only Voldemort, Wormtail, and Malfoy remain. They quickly disappear out the door. ************************************************************************** Harry's pulled back to his senses and lies on his bed, shaking with fear. He puts his hands to his face and feels that it is covered in sweat. He lies there, shaking, for sometime. After a while, Harry's head starts to clear a bit and he tries to stand up. His legs are shaking so much that he falls to the floor. He crawls to his trunk, and throws the little leather book inside. Then, he gets the sudden urge to leave the room and crawls out the door, only to sit on the first stair and shake, still completely covered in sweat. **************************************************************************** The party in the common room is still going strong. The Gryffindors are all eating and talking so loudly that Hermione has to yell at the top of her lungs to be heard. She finally gives up and hides in a dark corner, trying to stop her head from pounding. She looks around._ Harry's been gone for a long time,_ she thinks, worriedly. She gets up and walks over to the boys stairs, knowing that noone will be up there yet. Hermione opens the doors and starts up the stairs. She sees a boy, a little more that half way up, sitting on one of the landings. He's shaking so hard that Hermione can see it from the bottom. "Harry!" Hermione gasps as she gets nearer and sees that it's him. "What happened?" Harry looks up at her with troubled eyes. "It was Voldemort." "What?" Hermione asks in astonishment. Harry tells her about the leather book, and what happened when he looked in it. " . . . It's that school that the winning quidditch team is going to, TASOM, or whatever it is. That is what will happen if I don't go. It's a warning, I know it," Harry concludes, his voice shaking. "Oh Harry," is all Hermione can say. She takes his shaking body into her arms. He rests his head on her shoulder and lets out the silent tears he's been holding back. Hermione puts her hand to his cheek, and winces in surprise at the sweat that coats his face. "I'm sorry," Harry says, finally pulling away. "No, Harry, it's okay, really," Hermione tells him, quietly. Harry looks into Hermione's worried eyes. "Gryffindor's going to win, it has to win. We have no choice." he tells her sadly. "Don't worry, you'll win, Harry. I'm sure you will," Hermione says, giving him a little smile. "Hermione, don't tell anyone about the book, please. No teacher, not even Ron. I don't want anyone to hear about it. It could end up being dangerous. Hermione looks into his eyes, then a sudden urge comes over her and she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. She pulls back, smiling. "I won't, Harry I promise." "Thank you," Harry says, smiling at her. "Um, can I see the book. I want to see the scene," Hermione tells him. He looks at her in shock. "Hermione, I just told you everything. Do you not see how I'm still shaking? No, I will not let you do it." "I have to Harry. It's the only way. I need to see what happened, so I can see what we can do to prevent it. Come on, it won't be as bad for me, I'm prepared." Harry shakes his head, but finally relents. He knows nothing can prepare her for seeing an entire room filled with dead bodies, but there's nothing he can do to stop her. "Be careful," he tells her before handing her the little leather book. He gives her a gentle kiss before she opens it up, and disappears. *************************************************************************** Harry paces the room, waiting for Hermione to return. Suddenly she reappears on the bed, covered in sweat and shaking. The book falls out her hands and onto the floor. Harry runs to the bed and puts her in his lap, holding her tight. "It was awful, seeing that whole room of dead people," Hermione says, sobbing into Harry's shoulder. "I know, I know," Harry says, trying to calm her. He strokes her hair with his fingers. Hermione finally pulls her self together and pulls away enough so that she can look at Harry's face. Her own face is determined. "Well, Harry, you'll just have to win. If you go, then I think you'll be fine, Voldemort won't come if you and Dumbledore and there. We'll just have to keep an eye on Dumbledore." Hermione tells him matter-of-factly. "Okay," Harry says, surprised at how quickly Hermione's mind thinks. "Well, the boys will be back soon, and I need a shower. So do you, actually," Hermione says, with a short laugh. "Come on, Harry, I'm trying to chear you up. It'll be okay, okay?" Harry smiles at her, and pulls her back into his lap. "Okay," he say before pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. "See you in the morning," Hermione says, grinning broadly at Harry as she leaves the room. ** Thanks for reading it. The next one probably won't be up till the weekend, school's really busy the week before vacation. But, I'll try to post one sooner. Please review, thanks. Mara**


End file.
